Sasuke Loves Sakura?
by MusicLuva
Summary: Long oneshot. This story has occ characters AND im nota kakashi hater really...i just thought it was different..Something happens to Sakura and Sasuke has to look after her. Better than its sounds. R&R no flames! SasSaku First fic be nice!


**Sasuke loves Sakura?**

Its early morning, and Sasuke was getting dressed, doing his daily rountine. Its the beginnig of summer now so all of the flowers have blossomed and trees are full of life. As he headed out the front door he grabbed a bottle of water and locked his door. _I'm goiong to be early again. Which means im going to have to put up with Sakura for at least an hour.Great, as if my day could get any worse. _Did he wish he didn't think that.

As he approached the bridge that team 7 meets up on every day before training, he noticed that no-one was there.As usual. Standing in his usual place he waited for everyone to arrive.

About 5 minutes later he notice something pink running towards him. Not bothering to take another look he closed his eyes. _I can't be dealing with you right now Sakura._

"Morning Sasuke-kun, you like my new outfit? Ino helped me choose it yesterday." Opening his eyes he took a look a Sakura. Wow. As ifshe didn't look pretty before she was now wearing an outfit that revealed alot. It consisted of a short pair of shorts which were a dark blue, a very short skirt which was a dark pink (which he didn't fail to notice the slit on each side of the skirt reveling her thighs), a skinpy black fish net top which showed of her toned stomach and a very short dark pink belly top. She also had her hair up.

" So.. how do i look?" _Beautiful_ "Different.." Seeing Sakura's depressed face he felt a pang of guilt. She really did look amazing but he wasn't going to tell her that. She would clearly clock on that he likes her. But that little piece of information would stay privet until he was ready. But..would he every be ready?

Taking out her MP3 player she put her headphones in her ears. She may look innocent, the music she listened to was completely different. If you was to listen to it, every song was being played by evanescence. Sitting on the bridge's ledge, she started playing the music. Sasuke had moved closer to her unconsiously. If she fell, he would be able to catch her. Just as this thought came to him, Naruto appeared out of nowhere right infront of Sakura.

"MORNING SAKURA!" The hyperactive dobe had petrified her and she lost her balance. Falling backwards she threw her MP3 on to the bridge. If she was going to get wet, she wasn't going to electricute herself. Feeling a hand grab her foot, she looked up. It appears that sasuke was slightly suprised as well as he just caught her. But she was to far over and she kept on falling taking Sasuke down with her. Hitting the deep water she felt something sting on her back. It appears she had narrowly missed a rock but had caught and tore some skin on it. Sasuke was fine apart from being wet. And pissed. The only problem was how was he going to get both of them out. The current was quite strong and for some reason the river was really deep. He caught a glimpse of crimston red. Blood. Not his but Sakura's. Grabbing hold of her he held on to her. Not letting go for nothing.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke was looking into Sakura's eyes. They looked dull. How badly did she injure herself? "Sasuke...it hurt's" Trying to keep her face above the water the fell deeper into the current. He could hear Naruto calling to them but he couldn't respond. All of a sudden he felt something grab his leg and pull him and Sakura towards the edge of the bank. The feeling of being pulled onto the ground was faint. He looked up to see Kakashi tugging at his torso to get him out of the water.

"Are you two ok?" Sasuke nodded but he knew he wasn't. He had too much water in his system and he was about to choke. So spitting out alot of water he had then decided he was now fine. But looking at Sakura, he knew she was hurt. Laying her down he looked at his hand. They were covered in blood. But not his blood. Sakura's. Moving her gentally he looked at the deep slash running across her back. Turning her over he ripped his shirt and applied pressure on it while Naruto went to get help.

"It won't stop!" Sasuke was starting to get frantic. Not like him but he knew it was his fault that she was like this. If only he had caught her in time. Dammit. Slowly the bleeding stopped. As the Hokage Tsunade arrived, she quickly got to work. Healing the open wound she demanded that Sakura should be cared for. She needed to stay with someone responsible, somewhere where she wouldn't be bothered alot and has alot of facilities. Well Naruto was out of the question and Kakashi always had his lady friends round...so suprise suprise only Sasuke was left. He had a big house with 3 bathrooms in it, 4 toilets and 3 guestrooms in it. Yep he'll do.

"Sasuke, you will look after her for 1 week. I don't care if you don't want to, you have to" _Why me? Dammit!!!!!!_

Carring her unconsious body towards one of the female guest rooms, he laid her down gentally on the double bed. He left a note o her bedside table saying that he had gone to hers to get some clean clothes and stuff. And that she shouldn't get up unless she definitely had to. Walking out of the room he left the house and started heading towards her house. She lived alone in a small apartment. Her parents had died just after the Chunnin exams, so findeing her stuff was easy. He had picked up 2 sets of nightwear, 2 dresses and a couple of clothes he thought she would look cute in. The only thing left was her underwear. _Great stuff, i have to go down there._ Opening a couple of draws to find the underwear section, he finally found it. Looking in he wished that he hadn't. Lacy, silk and some cotton. Which ones? So with thinking he grabbed a handfull of bra's and knickers and stuffed them into a bag. He liked her yes, but he wasn't perverted. Qucickly racing back to his own home, he ran upstairs to see if she was awake. To his suprise, she was.

"How are you feeling?" Putting the stuff down he looked at her with some concern written on his face.Sitting on the end of the bed he looked he in the eye.

"My back hurts alittle, but its nothing major. How did i get here, and why does my back hurt?" Smiling a little he explained to her that she lost her balance at the bridge and fell in taking him with her. He said how she must of caught her back and lost consiousness. He left out the bit that it was all Naruto's fault.

"See what i do for you, i save your butt and now im stuck babysitting you. What would you do with out me?" He was being sarcastic but Sakura thought e was being serious. She must of hit her head aswell.

"Well im sorry, if you want me to go then i'll go!"Sakura was angry that he would be so selfish.Sasuke looking rather suprised shook his head.

"Nah, i was joking, you can stay here as long as you want or you can leave whenever, but for today you are staying in bed." Now it was Sakura's turn to be suprised. "What about my clothes? I don't have any dry ones at the moment." Sasuke pointed to the bags by the door.

"In there are some clothes i got from your house. If there is anythin in particular you want just let me know and i go back and get it for you. althought i think i brang you whole wardrobe with me." Giving Sakura a slight smile he stood up, strieghtened himself out and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke...2 things. One, what about underwear???" Sasuke blushed a little and pointed to the bag. Sakura also blushed._ OMG! He went into me underwear draw!_

"Errr thanks, oh and thankyou for all of this i'll leave as soon as you want me to leave or whatever." Nodding, Sasuke left the room. _I don't want you to leave at all Sakura, but i know i have to let you go. Dammit!_

Slowly moving to the side of the bed, Sakura stood up and grabbed the bag of clothes. Picking out some underwear ,a large dark blue top and a pair of matching mini shorts she changed and washed in the bathroom. Looking at the wound on her back, she covered it._ I hope it doesn't leave a scar._ Putting on the rest of her clothes she stepped outside into the hallway. Spotting some stairs she walked towards them hoping to find the kitchen downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she looked around. Walking along the hallway, she was looking at some of the pictures of Sasuke as a child. She found a picture of a beautiful woman looking around early 30's and a man around the same age next to her. Both had the same hair colour as Sasuke. The next picture had a whole family onit. The woman and man she saw before, a younger Sasuke and an older boy. He was cute. Thinking if Sasuke had a brother she remembered who killed the Uchiha clan. Itachi! Was that Itachi? _This must of been taken not long before all of the happened. They all look so happy. _Deciding not to invade anymore of Sasuke's privercy, she continued walking towards another room. She could see that under the door were tiles so she opened it, startling Sasuke who was currently cooking what looked like spagetti bolonaise. It looked delishious.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sasuke didn't stop stirring the mince but he did look at her with worry in her eyes.

" I was getting bored so i thought i'd find you. Which i did." Putting on a cute smile she sat down. _Damn her and that smile. She has me wrapped around her little finger._

"What you cooking?" Smelling the air, her belly made a noise signalling that she was hungry. Holding her stomach she wispered to it to stop. It made Sasuke laugh which caught Sakura's attention. Blushing she stayed quiet.

"Spagetti bolonaise, you do like it don't you? If not i'll make you something else." Looking up she nodded like a small child.

"I love spagettti bolonaise!!!!!!!! How long till it's ready?" Looking at the clock, he thought for a moment. " About 15 minutes, all i gotta do is the spagetti."

"Where is it?" Pointing to the cupboard at the other end of the kitchen, Sakura got up and walked towards it. Opening it she searched for the spagetti._ Typical, its at the top._ So ,climbing on to the table top she kneeled on it and grabbed the long product. Jumping backdown she slipped and fell on her butt. Sasuke couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Her fall and the face she was pulling was hilarious! Standing up she stuck her toung her toung out.

"Now now no need to be so childish." Still laughing he turned back around to carry on stirring the mince.Sakura on the other hand was grabbing a diferent pot and was filling it with hot water an salt. Placing it on the hob, she turned it to gas mark 6 and put the spagetti in.

"You know you really should be resting." "And leave you to burn the food? No thanks." So the two cooked for another 10 minutes. Setting the plates out on the table, Sakura sat down while Sasuke dish out the food.

"Enjoy" and with that they both started eating. But by the end of the meal, Sakura's face was covered in spagetti sauce. Again sasuke stiffled a laugh. Sakura looking so innocent walked towards the kitchen mirror and almost screamed. She looked like a five year old. Wiping her face clean she picked up the two plates and palced them into the sink.Looking confused Sasuke tried figuring out what she was doing.

"I have a dish washer you know." Sakura stopped but then retaliated.

"I have hands you know, and anyway dishwashers are a waste of money. Espically if you can do it yourself." _Good come back Sakura._

"Your choice. But once you do that it's back to bed. You must be tired." Putting on a really cute frown, Sakura resisted like a child at bed time.

"But i don't want to go to bed, its so boring. Epically on my own with no_ TV_." Empasizeing on the word 'TV', she gave a hint.

"Ok, fine you can relax in the livingroom, as long as you rest!" _Again she has me around her little figer dammit! Im getting too soft!_

"But, you can get your own bedding or cover. Im not your servant!" And with that he walked out of the room and down the hall.Sakura was left in a state of shock.

_I wasn't asking you to be my servant. What did i do wrong? Did i push him too far?_

Walking up the stairs, she quickly ran to her room. For some reason, she felt like crying. She didn't know why, but she felt hurt. Laying with her head in the pillows she cried.Not loud but you could hear her heccuping. Sasuke was listening on the otherside of the door. He felt so guilty. _Why do i have to be such an ass?_

Walking away, he sat in his room and slept. He was too tired to deal with this. He decided to sleep it off.

That night, Sasuke had a real strange dream. It was about Sakura. She was wearing the PJ's she was in eariler but she looked really depressed with dried tears on her face. She looked at him and then she looked away. Out of no-where she had a kunai in her hand. He didn't know how she got it but it was there. What she did next shocked him alot.

"_Sasuke, i know you don't love me and i know im a real big pain for you, so im gonna make it go away ok." _Her voice sounded sad and her eyes dull. The next thing he saw scared the hell out of him. She had grabbed the kunai and had plunged it into her stomach. Pulling it out she stabbed herself again. And to finish it all off she slit her throat. Dropping the kunai, she fell to the floor but Sasuke had caught her. Crying into her chest he kept on shouting _i do love you, don't die, please sa.._ But before he could finish, he woke up. His whole body was covered in sweat and he appeared to be crying. Looking forward he saw an extremely concered Sakura looking him dead in the eye. _She's alive._

"Sasuke! Your awake now, you were screaming in your sleep. I came to check on you but no matter what i did you wouldn't wake up." Looking down Sasuke wiped his tears.

"Sorry, i guess it was a bad dream." Sakura had a tear in her eyes which slid own her cheek. She had never seen Sasuke so scared. So upset.Wiping her eyes she stood up.

"Well now your quiet i might be able to get some sleep.Goodnight Sasuke." As she turned she felt something grab her wrist. Turning back she looked at Sasuke.

"Im...im sorry about eariler. I was out of line." Still looking down he only stared at his knee. _He's apologising?_

"It's ok, i was being selfish. You have given me a roof over my head, food and you have cared for me. I was out of lineand for that i am sorry." Smiling slightly she went to walk away but something stopped. He wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"Sasuke? You can let go now. I'll stay tonight and i'll be gone by tomorrow.But i can't leave if you don't let me go."

"Tsunade-sama said you had to be cared for 1 week. So if you leave i will get into trouble." _I don't want you to leave dammit! Take the hint!._

"Oh, well i guess i just stay out of the way until then. Sorry Sasuke for being a real big pain for you. When im gone, it won't matter anymore." _My dream.._

"NO!Don't say that! Thats what you said in my dream! And then you killed yourself infront of me! Just don't!" Shock was clear on Sakura's face as she pulled her sleave down._ If he see's my wrists, he'll kill me, dammit!_

"We'll im not going to kill myself." _Please don't go on._

" But you are doing something.You must be...i can smell fresh blood on you. " No shock and guilt was clear on Sakura's face. _No No Deny it say your lying!_

"You nose must still be full of water because i havent bled since this morning." _She's lying._

" You know you were never good at lying Sakura. Let me see you arms." Turning around and starting to run, Sakura left Sasuke in a rush. Running down the hall and down the stairs she headed for the front door but tripped over the carpet. Before she could get back up, Sasuke was on top of her ,holding her down. She gave up. He was too strong for her anyway. Lifting up her sleve, he saw small cuts on her wrist.Some were old but others were new.

"Do you do this often?" Looking her in the eyes he glared at her. She was scared but mainly she was pissed. Her secret was out.

"Ever since my mum died.." _May as well tell him the truth._ Sasuke was shocked. He had thought that she had hadled her mothers death well, but really she was still grieving. Not a pang, but a flood of guilt washed over him. He spotted a small tear running down her face. He knew what it was like to see your loved ones dead.

"I watched her die. Tsunade thinks that she killed herself, but she didn't. I watched her be murdered in cold blood and i didn't do anything to stop him." _Her mum was murdered? And she saw it?! _

" Sasuke, you walked in on your parents dead, i watched mine die. You want to know how? She was stabbed in her stomach twice, and then he slit her neck. I ran out to stop her from falling, but i didn't run out to stop her from getting hurt.I'm supposed to be a ninja, but i didn't do anything to stop a woman from dying. That barstard had the nerve to hug me afterwards. He said it's ok. I shouldn't cry. He said that he stopped her pain. He took her to a place away from me. He said i was her pain and that it was my fault she died. It's true. It's sad that i only just started to understand that now. It's because of me that she's dead. I'd kill myself but thats too selfish. To end my pain quickly is wrong, so instead i have been torturing myself. Do you know how much better it feels when i feel pain?!" Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand. She stopped talking without hesitation. A tear slid down his face falling on to her cheek.

"Who killed your mother?" _Why does he want to know that? I already told him._

"I did Sasuke. I just explained that to you. Wasn't yo.." "NO! Who killed you mother dammit!. Who is he??! Who told you it was your fault?!" Sasuke was in pain. Not physically, but emotionally. He never knew that she was in so much pain.

" If i told you, you'd kill him." _Why is she protecting this barstard??_

"Sakura, just tell me who he is." His voice was normal but harsh.

"Sasuke...Ka...Kakashi-sensei. Please don't hurt him. He was only helping my mother!" Sasuke was furious. His Sharingan had activated itself.Standing up he pulled Sakura into a hug.

" He wasn't helping your mother Sakura. She proberly didn't give him what he wanted and therefore he killed her. It's not your fault at all that she died. Just remember that please. And stop hurting yourself, i don't like to see a pretty face cry. Trust me please. I will help you. Your not weak. You were scared, thats compulsery when you see a sight like that. I'll take care of things just don't go and do anything stupid. If you go then i'll have to follow you. Dead or alive." And with that Sasuke squeezed her and sat her down on the stairs. His words were running through her head. Sasuke was right although the guilt was still there. And she couldn't kill herself while he was gone because he said that he would follow her. Dead or alive.

Running towards Kakashi's house he banged on the door. _You hurt her you barstard. Now your gonna die._ As Kakashi opened the door he saw the anger on Sasuke's face. He knew she had told him._ Shit! Stupid little bitch. I'll kill her!_

"You hurt Sakura. Now im gonna hurt you." And with that Sasuke ran into Kakashi head first knocking the wind out of him as he fell.

" Sasuke, I didn't do anything to her. If your going on about her mother, she's lying. She killed her not me." Sasuke was pissed. Any fool could see that.

"You told her it was her fault. I just found out that ever since you said that, she has been selfharming herself. Torturing herself for something that you said! All for what?! Her mother wouldn't have sex with you!! You sick bastard!" With that said, he lunged at Kakashi hitting him in the jaw breaking it. By this time many people had gathered. Naruto and the other rookies included. And worst of all (from Kakashi's view) they had heard everything. But who was it about?

Not stopping his punches, Sasuke continued breaking bones. Finally after awhile, Naruto and the others had pulled Sasuke off Kakashi. No-one had to hold Kakashi down. He couldn't stand for long anyway.

"SASUKE! STOP! Tell me what happened!" Naruto tried desperately to learn what had happened.

"That sick bastard killed Sakura's mother! And then he told her that it was her own fault. That she was to blame for her mothers misery! Ever since Sakura kept her mothers death a secret with Kakashi teasing her. She refuses to kill herself ecause she say's that its the weak way out and that she should suffer for killing her mother!"

That was enough for Naruto to hear as he then plunged towards Kakashi. After he was through, Kakashi was well dead. Blood covered the streets. Kakashi's blood. He didn't get a chance to stike back. By the time everything was cleared up, it was around 3 pm. Sasuke had forgotten about Sakura and quickly raced back home. Calling her name he got no reply.

"Oh Sasuke, looking for some one?" That voice! No way! Kakashi was dead! Running towards the source of the voice, he found himself i the room where he found his parents dead all those years ago.

"How come your alive?! Me and Naruto killed you!"

"Wronge! I swapped places with one of my dogs when you were talking to Naruto so infact you just killed a dog looking like me." Letting out an evil laugh h stared as Sasuke in the eye.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke looked around but he couldn't find her.

Kakashi laughed and pointed towards a small cupboard. Using his charkra strings, he opened the door to revel a crying Sakura. She was still in her PJ's. Her mouth was gagged and she had her wrists and ankle's tied together. When the door opened she tried to wriggle out but Kakashi came over and kicked her.

"Stop it!" Running over her pushed an unsuspecting Kakashi away. Bending down he pulled her out of the cupboard. But before he could take her to safety, he was punched in his ribs and both he and Sakura flew to different ends of the room. Sasuke looked over to Sakura. She was unconsious and bleeding. Alot. It seems as if Kakashi has beatern her before he had arrived.

"Now, now Sasuke, plently of time to spend with Sakura when you both go to hell!" And with that Kakashi raced towards Sasuke at top speed and hit him again in the ribs. _He's focusing on my weakest point!_ Before Sasuke could get up, another blow to his torso knocked against the wall hard. He was slowly loosing consiousness when Naruto burst in.

"Sasuke!!!!" Runnin over to Sasuke he put himself inbetween Kakashi and his wounded friend.

"You going down Kakashi, Believe it!!" And with that Naruto threw punches at him with full force. Not stopping for one second Naruto punched Kakashi towards the wall and then into the wall going strieght through it. Sezing the oppertunity, he quickly picked up Sakura and laid her next to Sasuke. He untied her and took off the cloth covering her mouth.

"Argh..!" Aparently Kakashi had tried to make a suprise attack on Naruto but it was stopped by a refreshed and pissed Sasuke.

"You just can't stop hurting the people i call friends, can you!" And with that Sasuke gathered up his charkra in his hand with Naruto doing the same thing. Chidori and Rasangan! But what they did next was new. They pushed the two charkra's together to create Rasandori!!! With both hands and charkra's connected the ran at full speed towards Kakashi. _That stupid bitch still managed's to mess up my life! DAMMIT!!!!!!_ "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" The last words that come out of Kakashi's mouth. With a new, fresh hole going through his chest, Sasuke and Naruto both dropped to the floor. Kakashi was now definitely dead.

Waking up to find himself in his bed, he was extremely coonfused. He sat up and looked around to find Naruto next to him. Looking at his hands and the rest of his body, he knew that what just happened wasn't a dream. By the looks of it, most of the serious injuries had been clean in his sleep. he looked at Naruto and woke him up.

"Oi dobe, get up" Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he shook it.

"Five more minutes!" "No Naruto! NOW!" At this, Naruto immediantly sat up and nearly screamed. _Why am i in the same bed as Sasuke??_

Seeing the horrofied look on Naruto's face, Sasuke had assumed the worst.

"No Naruto, we're not gay." And with that, Naruto calmed down immediantly. As if by magic, the memories came back into Naruto's head.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke, cursing himself for not thinking of that eariler , quickly jumped out of bed only to run into Sakura as he exited the door. Both of them were on the floor. Sakura had somehow managed to save the food that she had brang up for them both to eat.

"My butt is telling me that your both awake now.." After that comment, everyone laughed.

"I SMELL RAMAN!!!!!!" Smiling, Sakura gave the bowl full of instant ramen to Naruto. He happily scoffed it down while Sakura helped Sasuke off the foor. He didn't bother getting up when Sakura did. Standing up Sasuke took the bowl of raman from Sakura's hands and thanked her.

"Sorry i couldn't give you something else but thats the only food you have left in your cupboard. You eat that and i'll come back to check on you two later."

"Wait, What about..the body downstairs?" That was the nly way Sasuke could describe him. He wasn't going to say his name.

"When you two passed out i brought both of you up here and i then to Tsunade's home to get her to get rid of the body. She already knew why so she had it gone by the time i came back.No investigation will be held and nothing is going to happen. Nothing ever happened. Kakashi's name will be erased from every scroll in Kohona and my mothers death will be changed from suicide to murder by an unknown person." Smiling at Sasuke, she turned around to wash up the bowls that both boys had finished while he was talking.

"Sakura..." Turning around once more she looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Thankyou.." Smiling one more time Sakura turned away. " Its me who should be thanking the both of you." And with that she walked towards the kitchen.

Three days had passed since Kakashi's death. No-one knows what happened to the body. No-one really cares.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Get out of bed you lazy bum!" This had beame a rountine. Sakura would wake up early and she would wake up Sasuke as well. But Sasuke ofcorse wasn't one to get up too early unless he had to.

"Sakura, go away! It's too early! It's only..what...6am!!! Come on let me sleep at least another hour!" Sakura gave him the cute 3 year old frown.

"But Sasuke, it's a pretty day! come on you can help me train!! Please!" By now Sakura had started jumping on the bed._ I swear, she doesn't act like a 3 yeat old, she IS a 3 year old!!!!!_

"Ok, ok get out so i can get dressed." It had been like this since the inccident happened. The next morning Sakura had done the exact same thing. And she was still doing it now!

After getting dressed, Sasuke headed downstairs towards the kitchen. _Something smells nice._ Once again Sakura had cooked breakfast. She was like Sasuke's maid. She cooked,cleaned and even did the washing up...with her hands!!!!!

"You know you don't have to do this every morning" Watching Sakura cooking breakfast put a thought in his head._ I wish she could stay forever like this._ But he knew she couldn't. He didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

"Well Sasuke, i want to do this. As they say, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" _She's rhyming again._

"Ok, ok i won't say another word." Sitting down they both tucked into a very tasty looking cheese toastie sandwich and an egg sunny side down.

_Its like she puts her heart into cooking, this tastes great!_

" How is it Sasuke?" Stopping to answer her question, Sasuke swallowed the food in his mouth.

"It's disgusting, thats why im eating it." He couldn't help but laugh at her face. Her jaw had dropped to the floor.

"I'm joking, its delishious." Picking her mouth from the floor, Sakura nodded in approval of his answer.

"Damn right its good, that is my families secret recipe inside that toastie." Looking at eachother in a stare down, which lasted about two seconds, they both laughed.

But a knock on the door soon silenced them. Getting up to answer the door, Sakura greeted Tsunade.

"Come in Tsunade-sama." The women walked into the living room and Sasuke soon joined them after clearing the table.

"Is there something wronge Tsunade-sama?" She looked serious. Something was up.

"Well as you know, a week has passed and Sakura looks like she is back to health. Its time to go back home Sakura. You house is a mess and its covered in dust."

Shock covered both Sakura's and Sasuke's faces. _I don't want to leave._ _But if Sasuke wants me to go, then i have no choice._

Sasuke looked at Sakura._ Does she really have to go?_

"Well Sakura, if you would like to pack your stuff then we will be off." Sakura didn't move.

"Sakura, come on im getting impaitent, hurry up and i'll wait for you outside." Tsunade left the room.

"Sasuke.." He turned to look at her. "Hn"

"Do you want me to leave?" That shocked him. _Of course not!_ He shook his head signalling no.

"You have put some life into this house. And yourcooking is alot better than mine." Sakura smiled. Thats all she wanted to hear.

"Hold on." And with that she ran out of the room. Sasuke ran to the door just in time to hear Sakura tell Tsunade that shes staying with Sasuke.

"NO! You are going home. I don't care what you say." Sakura was getting scared. _Why is Tsunade being so mean?_

"But i want to stay here! Please!" But with that, Tsunade slapped Sakura across the face. Sasuke had seen enough and he ran out to the fallen Sakura.

"HEY! Why did you slap her?!" Tsunade flipped. She started kicking both Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's your fault that he's gone. You killed him! Neither of you can be happy! I won't allow it!!" Now it was Sakura's turn to be angry.

"That bastard killed an innocent woman because she wouldn't fuck him! Your boyfriend was cheating on you! But no!, Kakashi wouldn't cheat on you, never! Well guess...what he did!" And with that said she stopped. She ran away. Back to her office proberly to get drunk on sake.

"Sakura, are you ok?" They both stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Yeah, but i don't understand why she didn't realise that eariler.." Sasuke thought of something.

" How did you knowthat they were going out?" Sakura thought for a moment.

" I guess i didn't really know for sure but the way they would always be together and the way they look at eachother. I guess that no-one realised it but me"

He thought for a moment. No she has pointed it out, they do always come together.

"So are you going to stay with me?" They looked at eachother as they sat down in the kitchen.

"If it's ok with you. I have had so much fun here. We train and i keep the house clean." They smiled at eachother.

"I want you to stay." And with that Sakura jumped into Sasuke's arms and she hugged him. The thing was, when she went to pull away, he wouldn't let go.

"Erm, Sasuke can you let go of me?" Sasuke grined. He was up to something.

"You know what i think i left the downstair bath running and you stink." With that Sasuke put Sakura on 1 shoulder and ran to the bathroom throwing her into the bath. She did what he thought she would. She screamed and slapped the bath water while he stood there laughing. That was until she jumped at him and dragged him into the bath. With both of them soaked, the decided to reuin the whole house by running around chasing each other. Aboiut an hour of running, they both got tired.

"Your mean.." "I no" The childish arguement would of continued but the door bell went again.

"Who now?" Once again, running to the door soaking wet, she answered it only to find Tsunade standing there with a chain saw!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JOKING

"Who now?" Once again, running to the door soaking wet, she answered it only to find Naruto standing there.

"Errrr...hey Sakura, your looking...wet." She smiled. Naruto's face was so adorable when he was confused.

"What's up Naruto?" Looking her in the eye, he turned serious.

"Can i come in?" "Sure go to the living room, Sasuke's there." Nodding he walked throgh the soaking wet house towards the living room only to find a matching Sasuke.

"Hey dobe" "Teme" Naruto didn't sit down. The furniture and floor looked wet.

"So what's up, you looked pretty serious back there." Naruto turned to face both of them.

"The Hokage's dead." Both Sakura and Sasuke looked (Once again) shocked.

"How?" Sasuke was curious.

"Suicide. She hung herself saying that she was going to join her beloved in hell." The two wet people looked at eachother. _Did she mean Kakashi?_

"Naruto, im so sorry." Naruto smiled.

"Nah!I was only being serious cause' i thought that you two would be upset." Evryone was looking at eachother. _Oh well, the witch is dead. _

As if reading Sakura's mind, the radio in the kitchen started playing **_'Ding Dong the witch is dead'_** from the wizard of oz.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. It was funny. Even Sasuke cracked up.

"Well guys i have gotta get going, me and Hinata are going to that new ramen resturant to see if its better than my fav' stool, see ya"

"Oh Naruto, are you and Hinata dating yet?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Erm...well...i was gonna...ask her today..after the meal..." Putting a hand behind his head he quickly rushed out before they could spot the lush rising to his face.

"Hinata will be waking upin a hospital tomorrow... Lucky girl to be dating someone like Naruto. Im sure they will be happy."

"Hn" All of a sudden Naruto came back into the room.

"Oh yea, since you two are living together, are you two going out and preparing for kids anytime soon?" Naruto's payback.

" Ahh..errr hee erm...no comment?" _Oh come on Sakura, is that the best you can do?_

Before Sasuke could set the record strieght, Naruto had left leaving a bright red Sakura.

" Sakura.." "Yea?" "Your blushing.." And with that she ran out of the room to the toilet to splash her face with cold water.

" You know a couple of kids doesn't sound too bad." That was it, she nearly fainted.

"What!! Im only a teenager!! Maybe later but not yet."

"So does this mean that were going out?" Sasuke looked her in the eye begging her to say yes.

"Maybe...i'll only stay if you pull your weight around the house. Like tidy up your room maybe?" Smiling at each other, Sasuke agreed to the terms.

Leaning close, the picked up each others lips and had their first kiss.

Life carried on as normal after that. Sakura stayed with Sasuke and Naruto was going out with Hinata. Kohona was pronounced without a Hokage. Until the council found a worthy candidate for the title, they would run the country. So all Naruto has to do now is wait until he is old enough and he will most likely take over Kohona as the new Hokage. Now our story ends with a little bit of faith, trust and alot of pixie dust.

THE END

**Reviews please!**


End file.
